Krąg klanowy
Krąg klanowy to grupa doradców, którzy stoją na czele klanu. Wybierani są spośród szlachty. Znaczenie kręgu Nie lekceważ tego jak ważne jest posiadanie dobrego i zrównoważonego kręgu. *Doradcy zawsze służą pomocą, pomagając w kierowaniu klanem. Nie zapominaj pytać ich o radę przy każdej okazji (mogą podpowiedzieć np. czy dobrym pomysłem jest zorganizowanie uczty bądź złożenie w danym roku ofiary). *Posiadanie w radzie wyznawców siedmiu różnych bogów pomaga w wykonywaniu heroquestów. Reorganizacja Możesz zmienić skład kręgu klikając przycisk "Reorganize" na ekranie klanu ( ). thumb|300px Powinieneś to robić bezwarunkowo na początku każdej gry ponieważ startowi doradcy są ustawieni losowo. Umiejętności Każdy z kandydatów ma swoje mocne i słabe strony. Na ekranie przydzielania stanowisk widzisz ich umiejętności. *'Animals' - Istotne dla hodowli i polowań. Poziom umiejętności najlepszego członka kręgu wpływa pośrednio na poziom zdrowia twojego bydła. *'Bargaining' - Wpływa na umiejętności negocjacyjne i handlowe. Przy okazji spotkania bandytów, daje możliwość uniknięcia walki i przegadania napastników. *'Combat' - Pomaga w rajdach, eksploracji i na polowaniu. *'Custom' - You need to know the law in order to apply it. It's the primary skill for emissaries and lawspeakers. *'Leadership' - Istotne dla wodzów i królów. Pomaga przy przekonywaniu coponiektórych oraz przy negocjacjach z innymi klanami. *'Magic' - Ważne dla heroquestów. Pomaga też w pozytywnych skutkatch składania ofiar czy przy wróżbach. *'Plants' - Zbiory poniekąd zależą od tej umiejętności najlepszego członka w kręgu. Klikając na nazwy umiejętności na górze, możesz posortować kandydatów od najlepszego do najgorszego. Niektóre umiejętności mają znaczenie w porównaniu z drugą np. przy niektórych eventach i akcjach. Deception (Bargaining + Leadership) Diplomacy (Bargaining + Custom) Exploring (Bargaining + Combat) Farming (Animals + Plants) Hunting (Animals + Combat + Plants, special for Odayla worshippers) Poetry (Custom + Leadership) Prophecy (Magic + Leadership) Strategy (Combat + Leadership) Kiedy przyjrzysz się danemu kandydatowi, zobaczysz jak dobry jest na danym polu. Rangi od najwyższej do najniższej: *Heroic *Renowned *Excellent *Very Good *Good *Fair Gorsze poziomy niż "Fair" nie są nawet warte wspomnienia. The best ring members are, of course, the ones with the highest skills in one particular field. You should choose one member to represent each field. But that's not the only important factor. You might want to choose a different noble for the job, even if they have a lower skill rating because of a number of things. One reason might be their age (Old people die quickly, and you'll have to replace them soon, which can dampen the clan's mood.) Another reason can be the god they worship. It is also possible to raise your attributes by having some character undergo a successful heroquest. The following heroquests will raise the following attributes: *Chalana Arroy Heals The Scars: Bargain, Leadership, Magic, Custom *Elmal Guards the Stead: Animal, Combat, Magic *Ernalda Feeds the Tribe: Animal, Leadership, Plants *Humakt the Champion: Combat, Leadership, Magic *Issaries the Concilliator: Bargaining, Leadership, Magic *Lhankor Mhy Finds the Truth: Custom, Leadership, Magic *The Making of the Storm Tribe: Combat, Leadership, Custom *Orlanth and Aroka: Combat, Leadership, Magic *Uralda's Blessing: Animal, Leadership, Magic Gods on the Ring All Orlanthi worship all the gods, but some are favoured by one particular god. The clan ring members each have a primary god, that may not be the one you want. Ideally, you'll want seven different gods represented in your clan ring (it helps with heroquesting). For example, it's a good idea to have a worshipper of the Trickster god, Eurmal, represented on the clan ring. That worshipper won't be very reliable (so avoid sending him on missions!), but having one of his worshippers allows you to add another magic point into Quests during Sacred Time, which helps a lot with the success of heroquests. During sacred time, you can allocate more magic points to certain fields if you have worshippers of certain gods on your clan ring. The table below shows which gods influence which fields. Balanced clans receive 1 slot in all fields and 1 for having a ring member of the appropriate god on the ring. Multiple ring members worshipping either the same god or gods that grant the same bonus do not stack. Peace clans receive 1 more slot for crops and herds but take a penalty of 1 slot for war, while war clans receive 1 slot more for war and receive a penalty of 1 to child, crops, herd and mysteries. Wybór wodza Wódz klanu znajduje się zawsze na pierwszej pozycji (maksymalnie na lewo). Na jego portrecie widać też dodatkowy symbol naszyjniku. Idealny wódz powinien: * być młody * mieć jak najwyższą umiejętność leadership * wyznawać najważniejszego boga twojego klanu (Orlanth, Ernalda lub Elmal)